Safe And Sound
by LongLiveTheBloodyQueen
Summary: A little Bloodywolf fic, this is basically how I see bloody Mary and Bigby behave in my head. Oh and yes, this follows the first season of the game (canon!) because I have reasons to believe that Mary still lives! The only thing that isn't canon here is the ship and the OC. Nevertheless, hope you enjoy! Rated T for later chapters?
1. Chapter 1 - A siren's song

Chapter 1 – A Siren's song

Both of them were asleep, it was well deserved. The day had been rough on the both of them. Years passed with only Bigby having a job and it was enough for the both of them to live from. They weren't rich but they didn't need to be. They were happy together and that was the most important thing. Three years ago they had a daughter and at first everything had worked out just fine. But as time went on they started to grow short on the money. By now they had just about enough to feed themselves and pay the rent. It couldn't go on like this.

Mary had stopped working for Crooked Man after Auntie Greenleaf had turned him into a Crow and sent him to the Farm, along with Toad and TJ. After a while Colin had gone back as well. They had both expected him to come back sooner or later as he always did but, he hadn't. Still, they both needed the money. Not so long ago she took a job at one of the stores downtown. It wasn't that big of a deal and it was only for a few hours in the week.

That was mainly because someone had to look after their one and only daughter. She was still so little and needed the care. Bigby himself loved taking care of her but there were times where he would get a call from the Business Office that he had to come over immediately. That would result in having to call Mary if she could come home early to take care of Joanna.

Often she'd come home right away but her boss certainly wasn't happy with it. He needed the employees just as bad as they needed the money. It wasn't really working out but every time he asked his wife if it was okay and not to stressful for her, she'd just say it would all work out in time.

He'd love to trust her on her word but it did not make him worry less. Mary had not been feeling that well lately and he was sure it was the stress, she never admitted it. The Bloody Mary myth had started to fade a little as she actually lacked the time to show up in someone else's mirror. That made her even more grumpy than usual. Though, somehow he had gotten her to take the day off tomorrow but not after she had a harsh conversation over the phone with her boss about it.

* * *

_"Miss. Wolf, you very well know you already have too much time off. I agreed to letting you leave if it was necessary but a full day off is not really necessary, do you not think so?"_

She hadn't said much. Bigby didn't like to be eavesdropping but at the same time he wanted to know if she was alright. She was tough but the lack of response from her said more than enough.

_"__I'm sorry but I just need the day off, I'm not feeling well."_

"A day off, a day off? Do you have any idea how much that is going to cost me?!"

_Her boss was speaking loud enough now for Bigby to hear._

"I know, I know it costs a lot but I am not feeling well."

"it is always something with you, isn't it Miss. Wolf? You think that just because you are the sheriff his wife you can do as you please? That is not the case, you work for me, remember?"

The words made Bigby cringe. He knew Mary wasn't happy with her job. Back when she worked for Crooked Man she had liked her job. Yes, they had tried to kill one another but in the end it only brought them closer together.

_"__Yes, I understand but my well being is important too and if I don't feel well, I can't function well either."_

"Fine, fine, I see your point but this is the last time. Next time I'll get you fired."

"Thank you."

* * *

She had hung up without bidding him farewell but then again, he didn't really deserve it. Bigby didn't speak with her after that, he already knew she had the day off. The fact she didn't feel fit enough to swear worried him. Maybe she was just tired, he hoped that was it.

He had put Joanna to bed after having heard the conversation, usually it was Mary who brought her to bed but he didn't want to bother her with it at that moment. The little one had asked where momma was and Bigby had simply said she was tired. Joanna had protested and insisted on being read a bedtime story by her but after a little while she had just fallen asleep in his arms.

Bigby woke up very sudden and after having shot up right in a reflex he was dizzy for a bit. He looked on the clock, 2 AM. Way to early or late for that matter, to get up. He turned on his side to face Mary, his arm ready to wrap around her thin but muscular body. To his surprise, she was not there under the blankets next to him.

He focused on the sounds around him. There were some cars driving by outside, there was the light buzzing of the fridge and some people talking in the apartment below them. It didn't sound like his wife was around here. Then again she was pretty stealthy and quiet, he had learned that the hard way.

Bigby lay down and listened again, there wasn't anything specific he was focusing on. A soft voice not to far away caught his attention. He did not instantly recognize it, it was Mary but he had never heard her speak this gentle before. She was either rude, irritated or extremely passionate in daily life but never gentle.

It sounded very much like she was singing or something of that sort. A very rare moment, her voice was soft and kind. Something Bigby had never heard before. Her song came from Joanna's room.

_"Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now,_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound,"_

He lay back on the bed in silence, his head resting on a pillow in a deep red pillowcase. Deep red, the one pillowcase that Mary had chosen. The rest was all of Bigby's choice. Same story for the furniture, most of it was chosen by him as Mary said she didn't really care.

_"Don't you dare look out your window darling,_

_Everything's on fire,_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on,_

_Hold on to this lullaby,_

_Even when the music's gone, gone,"_

Bigby sure was not going to get up to go and see, he knew she'd quit and make up an excuse, possibly even very subtly get angry with him for being caught while acting very fragile. He just listened on to her soft and gentle voice. It was calming and it would surely be in stuck his head for a while.

_"__Just close your eyes,_

_You'll be alright,_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound…"_

He heard the creaking of the floor but he didn't see her coming back to their room. Her voice had pretty much lulled him back to sleep. He felt the weight on the mattress change and the movement of the –also deep red- blankets. Her back was turned towards him, like she was closing herself off. Being her own shield. A shield for the emotions she was showing but didn't want to.

Knowing he was going to get 'his ass kicked' if he as much as spoke to her right now, was enough reason for him not too. Besides, tomorrow –or actually today- was a day off for the both of them, they could just relax and spend the time with their little daughter. That was something they hadn't done in a while.

They would be _Safe and Sound._

* * *

**A/N: So this was chapter one, I know Snowby is cannon but guess what? I don't ship it XD I think Bloodywolf is actually really awesome. This all started after I read some headcanon on Tumblr and well... I thought of an Oc (Joanna Wolf). I am kind of writing this a gift for Bloodythug. Song used is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I don't know, I thought it was fitting. No, this is not going to be a songfic, I'm just basing this around trying to be safe and sound. Also, I don't have any pre-written chapters but I'll try to update frequently. Rate and review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - A true gift

Chapter 2 – A True Gift

"Good morning love" Bigby mumbled absently as he started to wake. Mary only hummed very brief in response before actually turning around to face him.

"You know I hate it when you call me that…" she mumbled back in response with a tired voice. Her hair was a bit messy and her eyes were still half shut. It could have been the dim light in the room –with only a few rays of sunlight coming in through the window- but she seemed to look rather pale.

"You alright?" He was going to have to ask her at least once at some point. He could not just sit by and possibly let her suffer in silence.

Mary sat up right and looked right at him, eyes still half closed and her mouth forming on straight line. He knew it annoyed her whenever he inquired about her well being but it was important to him. After all she was his love, his wife, his family.

"Just tired, that is all." Once again he got the same answer as always. "You just had to wake me, didn't you?" The question was unexpected. He had thought she would understand that he wanted to spend some time with the whole family, complete. It rarely happened anymore.

"Thought you'd understand that now we have the opportunity, I would love to spend as much time with both you and Joanna as I can. It doesn't happen a lot anymore. You know I love you both so very much."

"Don't be a sap Wolfy." So, she was tired but still had a sense of humor, that was a good thing. "I'm just being slow right now because I just woke up and I'm goddamn tired." She was swearing again, another good thing. Or maybe it was not that good of a thing, he may have just angered her. He decided to leave the subject for what it was right now, she obviously didn't want to discuss it.

Both of them stood up and changed clothes, he glanced over his shoulder to look at her gorgeous body while she pulled her nightgown over her head. In his honest opinion she was beautiful in every way. Her curves were perfect and she was not to thick or to thin, a bit muscular as well. He also completely loved and adored the fact that she had some cute little freckles on her sides and stomach as well and not just on her nasal bridge.

Bigby stopped looking at her just in time so she didn't see him watching. He changed into his usual getup: A white blouse with a black tie, dark brown trousers and some old fashioned shoes. Looking at Mary again he could see she had changed into her usual getup as well, the only thing missing was her leather jacket.

"Joanna missed your bed time stories last night, could you go wake her?" it was more of a suggestion than a question. He still wondered why Mary had gone to their daughter in the middle of the night but he was scared to ask.

"She's growing way to attached to me," Mary mused, she wasn't talking to him specifically, more to herself. "Though, she spends much more time with you."

"Like I said, she misses you." Bigby added. He knew she thought the same thing because she didn't argue with his statement. She frowned and headed towards the door mumbling absently to herself.

The room grew silent, to silent for his liking but then again, he was the only person there. What was there to expect? Not much. He moved to the living room and turned the radio on a low volume, sitting down on the couch he lit a cigarette. Everyone called Huff N' Puff a shitty brand but there was one person else who smoked it and did not think of it as shitty. It was Mary, it had been quite a coincidence. She'd always say: 'one less thing to fight about.

"Bigby!"

Mary's voice was loud and with a hint of panic in it. It wasn't like her to panic. In one smooth motion he put out his cigarette, turned off the radio and got up from the couch. He knew Mary didn't approve of him smoking when he was around Joanna, bad for her health. They still needed to figure out if she had any power or gift or true form for that matter, the only way to accomplish such thing was to keep her in a healthy and peaceful environment.

"Bigby!"

Her voice was even louder now. "I'm coming!" He gave back. So he did, Mary met him halfway, just outside of Joanna's room. "What is it? Why the panic? Where is Joanna?" He just asked all his questions at once. Maybe he was the one sounding in panic now.

Mary paid that no mind as she bore an obviously worried expression on her face. This wasn't like her. "Joanna's not in her room, I checked everywhere. The closet, under the bed, you know she is tricky and likes to play games with us but, she just isn't there."

Bigby rested his firm hands atop of her shoulders to calm her down and it seemed to work as she was starting to take full and deep breaths again. Mary glanced at the mirror inside the room "It would take me forever to try and find her, even if I used the mirror."

He closed his eyes briefly, she was right. Fabletown was a big city after all. "How did she even get out?" Mary shrugged as if she didn't even know. Then it hit them both at the same time, "She used the mirror…"

"She is her mother's daughter" He mused, Mary punched him playfully on the arm in response. "Now is not the time for jokes Bigby" she replied in a serious tone.

Bigby turned on his heels and went back to the living room, followed on his heels by his wife. "I'll call business office, see if they can help out."

"I don't see how calling Snow is going to help us" she said seriously.

"Snow can ask the magic mirror, you know, the one we used to track you down with before you killed our view."

Mary only gave a soft hum in response and tiredly sat down on the couch, "Sorry, I forgot. Like I said, I'm tired." She started massaging her tempels.

Bigby was about to pick up the phone when it rang before he could even reach for the horn. em'This better be important', he thought.

He was surprised to hear who was the one calling, "Snow, I was just about to call you."

There was a long silence before he spoke again.

"I'll be there in a minute."

He hung up without bidding Snow farewell, it was starting to become a habit.

"Why'd she call?" Mary asked without looking up, still massaging her tempels.

"Seems Joanna paid the Business Office a visit using the Magic Mirror for transport. Bufkin found her sleeping in a pile of books."

Bigby was already at the door when he finished his sentence. "Aren't you coming?"

Mary seemed hesitant. "No, I've got a light headache, you just go and get her. I'll see you two here later."

He only nodded, so she was feeling not so well. Maybe the panic had just added to it. It would pass. At least now they knew what their daughter's true gift was.

A/N: So that was that, little Joanna does have a power. Maybe she even has two, who knows. Let me know what you think, I love reviews like I love Oreo's. Until next time! ;)


	3. Chapter 3 - The Kathréftis

**A/N: I usually don't do this before hand but felt the need to do it anyway. **

**Very true love: Thank you so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it. You didn't sound like a pervert, don't worry. It is a good thing I think a little like Bigby, it helps with the describing! But hey, admit it, we all think Mary is smoking hot!**

**Wandering to her doom: That gut feeling that you are getting may be correct but hey, these lips are sealed.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Kathréftis

Confidently and somewhat glad to know Joanna was in the safe hands of Snow and Bufkin he walked into the Business Office. Snow greeted him kindly when she saw him, Bufkin was nowhere to be seen though.

"I take it you are here to pick up your daughter?" she asked smiling, knowing already that that was the reason.

"Yes, else I probably wouldn't have been here. Where is she?" He asked the mayor directly, being strictly professional with her.

"Right to the point. As usual." Snow lost her smile a little at that, "Last time I saw her she was with Bufkin. I think she likes him."

Bigby grimaced briefly, "It's not every day you meet a flying green monkey."

"I see your point sheriff, this way please." She gestured him to follow and he did.

Usually he wasn't the one who liked to follow someone else, it was what dogs did. He wasn't a dog, he was more than that and he didn't want to behave or look like a lost puppy at all. Still, at this moment it was for the best.

Snow led him to an open space between some book shelves, it was very much like a clearing but inside instead of outside.

Joanna sat cross-legged on the floor, her long white night gown falling down perfectly around her. Her short auburn hair was a bit messy but when was it not. She had a rosy blush on both of her cheeks and a kind smile was formed on her round face. That kind and soft smile was much like Mary's but still a little bit different. The three year old girl was never sad, she always smiled. In a way that made her unique.

Bufkin was sitting on the floor across of her, he was reading her some kind of story. Bigby knew it was a Fable's story so he didn't listen in, even though he could see from here that it was the Mundane –and therefore child friendly- version of the story. In such case, he didn't mind. She'd learn the true story's when she was older, right now she was way too young.

There was a spark of curiosity in Joanna's eyes, she always wanted to learn. Both Bigby and Mary were aware of that. Her curiosity was one of the main reasons why she always wanted to hear a new story before she went to bed. This led to her being smarter than most children at that age. She really was unique, and not just because of what she could do with the mirror now.

Bufkin closed the book and said "That was the tale of Snow White and the seven dwarves." Joanna laughed, she had clearly enjoyed the tale. They hadn't noticed the two watching them, now they did, Bufkin looked apologetic. Dwarves were a sensitive subject for Snow, all knew that.

The girl stood up and ran towards Bigby, she embraced him tightly. An 'I missed you' was spoken but the sound grew soft because her face was still buried in his blouse. "I missed you too" he replied with a gentle voice while he ran a hand through her hair.

Bigby knelt down to her level and held her still by her shoulders. He looked deep into her Amber eyes, they were the same as Mary's but a bit rounder. It was that roundness that made her eyes look bigger and gave her an innocent and curious look.

"Can you tell dad something?" he asked her carefully. He didn't want to spook her even though she was used to him being the Big Bad Wolf. It didn't happen a lot –in fact it was a rare thing to happen- but he had turned into a wolf some times. Joanna had loved it, to her he was just a big Teddy Bear.

Joanna nodded one time, she looked at him curiously. "Can you tell me why you left?" She shrugged. Maybe it was the wrong question to ask first. "Can you tell me how you did it?" Once again she shrugged.

Suddenly he felt a soft hand on his own shoulder, causing him to let go of his little girl. Snow's pleading eyes were looking at him. She also lowered herself down to Joanna's level. "I need to talk to your dad, okay? Why don't you ask Bufkin if he can read you another story?" Joanna didn't answer but just walked towards Bufkin and kindly asked him, she was easy to convince. He'd have to change that some time, toughen her up a little when she got older.

"Why'd you do that Snow?" He did sound a bit more rude now, he wasn't pleased with her interrupting him. She'd better have a good reason for it. Though, from the looks of it, she probably did.

"How do you think she got here?" Snow asked him as a counter question. She had to be kidding him, was it not obvious by now? She was not exactly stupid, so why ask?

"What are you getting at Snow? My wife and her mother is the only woman in history that is able to use the mirror as a portal. Joanna just inherited her powers, that is probably all."

"That may not be true Bigby." He arched an eyebrow. "The Magic Mirror was untouched when we got here. After Bufkin found Joanna I asked the Mirror if she had used him as a portal, he said that she had not."

"Snow, that sounds a bit unreasonable, don't you think? Are you sure there aren't any other mirrors present here? I mean, the door of our apartment was still locked this morning and the keys were still where I left them."

"Well, have you ever read through the book of Fables and do you know how many different types of fables there are?" Snow asked him. Like Bigby had the time to read books. Right. He was –almost- always occupied with other things.

"No, I haven't. I don't have time to read books and no, I have no idea how many different types of Fables there are but there are many. What are you trying to say?"

Snow walked towards her desk with a few quick steps. She gathered up a few books and started flipping through them."There are other creatures that can teleport but many of them have gone extinct. I though Bloody Mary was the last one but I may have been wrong."

"Snow, I don't have all day." Well he did but, he didn't want to spend it here.

"Yes, I am getting to my point in a second Bigby, keep your calm please."

She raised an eyebrow as if she was thinking about something but eventually turned the book around to show him something. "I came across this on accident some time ago, didn't think it would ever be useful but I guess it is now."

Bigby scanned over the pages fairly quick, he was not that much of a reader. It was about some type of Fable, he wasn't familiar with this one.

There was a rough sketch of some kind of creature. It had long fingers and was very thin. It's eyes were wide and an icy blue. It was as if the being itself was made purely out of the finest glass.

"The Kathréftis' came into existence thousands of years ago. Not much is known about them as they often hid away from the world and stayed inside the mirror. They can materialize wherever they want and vanish into thin air only to appear at a different place. Later on the heirs of these beings were only able to use mirror's as portals. One could summon a Kathréftis and pay for it with their lives."

When Snow finished reading a part of the Fables description Bigby understood where she was coming from. "Snow, this still doesn't prove anything. Mary's mother was a witch, not a Kathe- Kathr-"

"Kathréftis" she corrected him. "And I wasn't done yet, there is more."

"The line of the Kathréftis was at the verge of going instinct and it is said that some of them were given the choice to become anything they wanted, many chose to be a witch. Being that would protect them well enough so their kind would live on. This prevented them from being able to use the powers of the mirror." Snow paused. "Greenleaf is a witch, the powers may not have been present with her but I am fairly sure that the powers started to surface with Bloody Mary who –in her turn- probably passed it on to Joanna."

He hated to admit it but things started to make sense now. "So, even if my daughter is one of those things. It doesn't mean that she didn't come through the mirror."

Bigby was going into denial. He didn't want a daughter of whose powers they did not understand. Yes, he loved her dearly and more than anything but it was going to get hard on them to raise her if they didn't know a single thing of who she may truly be.

"Bigby… she probably subconsciously materialized here in her sleep. It is the only explanation. Which brings me back to: she is one of them."

"We'll find out when she is older alright." He just wanted to cut the conversation short at this point and go home. He would figure this out later.

"About that," at this point, she was starting to get on his nerves. "I read that the Kathréftis grow up quicker than the average Fable. Physically she still looks like 3 but mentally she's already 6."

"I'll… just keep a close watch on her. Like I said, we'll find out when she is _physically _older."

Bigby turned around and walked away from Snow, who didn't even bother to follow him at this point. Maybe she wasn't right after all. In his eyes it was still too early to draw conclusions. He hadn't even seen Joanna's true form yet, if she even had one.

"Hey there, dad's here again."

Joanna's smile widened. "Home?" Her question was simple but he understood. It had been a long night, for all of them.

"Yes Joanna, we are going home."

* * *

**A/N: Some backstory on Joanna although it is aaaaaall speculation at this point! XD The Kathréftis' are something I thought of and worked out in the middle of the night so they may sound a little bit strange right now but I'll explain it all in later chapters. They can do so much more than what I've just described here haha. Also, some small Bigby and Joanna moments there. They needed some father/daughter time so I gave it to them. I think they're cute! I need reviews like I need air, so, I'd love it if you review and tell me what you think. You may speculate as well, I love it when you people do that :D Stay tuned and I'll see you all soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 - A way with the world

**A/N: Sorry this took a while but I was kind of not sure where I wanted to take the plot. Also, school has begun so I have less time to write. Therefor updates may become less frequent.**

**Fun fact I forgot to tell before: Kathreftis actually is 'Mirror' translated in Greek (if I am not mistaken)**

* * *

Chapter 4 –A way with the world

Joanna stared out of the window silently, having her head leaning against it. They were in the back of a taxi cab. Bigby had moved in with Mary after they had married which was quite annoying since he had to take a taxi more often now. After all he did not have his apartment in the Woodlands Luxury Apartments anymore. From the Business Office to their little place was a 10 minute drive.

Even though the windows were all closed, the sun was out and the driver was going slow because it was a Sunday -and the sheriff was not in a rush- he still felt a soft but awfully cold breeze pass him by. He looked at his daughter who was sitting on his left, feet just about dangling over the edge of the seat. They had gotten a few weird looks while trying to hail a cab and waiting on the street since Joanna was still in her nightgown.

Her hand was pressed softly against the window now as if she wanted to go out but couldn't. Then again, it was something she did often. For someone who was supposed to be 3 she was always rather quiet and easy going. Certainly smart. Maybe, just maybe, Snow was right.

Bigby caught himself staring out of the window once again, something he did most of the time when he was in a cab. He needed to smoke a cigarette, he could not suppress his wolf senses this well any longer. Joanna was a great distraction but right now he needed his trusty Huff 'N Puffs.

The same breeze passed him by again and quite suddenly there was the noise of shattering glass. His gaze instantly went to the place where the sound had come from. At the same time the driver hit the brakes.

Joanna was leaning back against the back of her seat now, glass on the floor of the cab and on the streets. As sheriff –and not a glassblower- he had no vast knowledge of anything involving glass but judging from the sizes from the shards outside and inside it was pretty safe to say he had underestimated his daughter.

As if a disappearing act had not been enough already. A damaged window, just another thing that was not supposed to be added to all the troubles that had taken place in the last 12 hours. Surely the driver was pissed off for he had started to angrily shout at the little girl for breaking the window.

She did not seem frightened like most of that age would have been in her position. Quickly Bigby made his way to her side and shoved the little amount of money he had with him in the hands of the driver. Joanna stepped out behind him, clinging lightly to his white blouse.

"We'll walk from here," he said as an excuse. It was not that far from where they were at right now anyway.

In no time they were far away enough from him to shut out his angry screaming. Joanna rapidly climbed up to his neck and sat on his shoulders. She did that a lot and therefore it was that way and no other that they made their way to their home.

The minute they got their the little girl had gone running to mother and embraced her tightly causing her to stumble back a little. She probably was not awake enough yet, which was strange because the adrenaline rush earlier should have woken her up well enough.

"I'll get her dressed," Mary said before ushering Joanna into her little bedroom.

While they did so Bigby took the opportunity to smoke. He quickly lit a cigarette and never had he been so glad that he was able to. He fell back on the couch and waited patiently. He had been practicing in being patient but it was a difficult thing for him to do. No matter how he would try he would always be the impatient Big Bad Wolf.

Time flew by and things took longer than expected. He thanked Mary for saving him something to eat by freezing it in the fridge. It was a bit cold but it was better than nothing.

"You know you should not have done that lovely," Mary mused as she pulled Johanna up to her lap and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. At least an hour or so had been spent clothing the little child and brushing her hair perfectly fine.

In no words one could describe how much Mary secretly loved her daughter. Neither would she show it to any Fable at all, she put up a cold sort of façade whenever they were around others but to Joanna she would always open up warm hearted.

They needed to have a conversation about her sudden disappearance for the sake of Fabletown's safety, as Snow would have probably called it. Bigby knew very well that if these disappearances kept happening it wouldn't take long before a Mundy would take notice. Rumours spread quickly in Fabletown.

The taxi cab window accident was something they had to speak of as well, maybe there were even more things she could do. Neither of them could say right now.

He looked down on his daughter and thought of her as nothing but cute while she played with her stuffed animal toy. A grey wolf to be more precise that was a birthday gift from Snow. She had grown rather attached to it.

"Mary, Snow is worried for the safety of Fabletown. You know her disappearing to the Business Office was sheer luck but if she disappears elsewhere…"

"Believe me Bigby, I know." She looked down in some form of shame and buried her face in Joanna's hair. Her amber eyes met shortly with his and that moment he knew that she knew more than he did.

"Another thing happened an hour ago," she did not meet his eyes when he spoke. "She broke the window of a goddamn taxi cab. Didn't cost much." He mentioned the small amount of money to calm Mary down in a way, not expecting it to help much.

A silence fell again in which Joanna was shushed to sleep by Mary. The stuffed animal toy she held tightly.

"This can't keep going on like this. Everything is so fucked up." Mary mumbled frustrated "nothing ever goes right does it?! Why couldn't she just be a normal Fable instead of an Urban Legend spin-off? Like that snob Snow?!"

"We should have seen this one coming, both of us are not exactly normal so how could you expect her to be?" Bigby reasoned. His voice was low and quiet but still stern like usual. He was not happy with the remark about his friend but his wife and her just did not get along.

"Not but it has been six years for her, I thought this would stay away. That she would not wound up like me or worse." For all Bigby had known his wife had always been proud of who and what she was. He was now seeing a side of her that he was not yet familiar with.

"Did you just say six?"

"Yeah… she will age twice as fast. Her mirror image counts as well."

Mary finally looked up at him again. She looked quite tired, as if she had been thinking about the subject for days.

"Then I guess Snow was right on that one"

She looked at him questioningly. Of course! He had not mentioned the fact that Snow had looked her up back in the days and found out more than she had the intention to.

"Remember when you worked for The Crooked Man? After you beat me up pretty badly Snow looked through the records to see if she could find any weak points." She frowned, visibly annoyed by the fact Snow had done such a thing.

"I miss that job…" she replied slightly miserable. Bigby tried not to mind it.

"Either way, she came across the original origins of your powers and why you are the legend that you are. Now, I am sure you know your origins but she said something about Joanna possibly being one of those-…. Goddamn the name." It was just too complicated to even say.

"You probably mean the Kathréftis' who –very much like me- used mirrors as portals and lived inside of them."

It was not that surprising that Mary knew exactly what he meant when he had attempted to describe the creatures. "Yes, I meant those."

"Well, judging from what you just told me… she is one. I had hoped for a bit of normality by now, not that I'll ever be goddamn normal because I kill in my spare time – less than before- but still, I just want her to grow up a normal girl and not like this. Growing up without knowing what you are and what you can do is a terrible thing. Do you know what a Kathréftis looks like? They are not exactly pretty. I thought that I didn't have the genes for this, that I would not pass it on. Shit. I sound like Snow now…" Her voice wavered.

He was thoughtful for a moment, he was not a guy who knew how to deal with feelings and Mary never or rarely showed any. This was sort of new for the both of them and it was awkward.

"She'll be able to handle it, I am sure. Even today she handled herself well. You know, she really is different than the others." It was the only thing that he knew would sound supportive.

"She has her own way with the world, just like me." Mary smiled a little bit. "I think I know a way… but it's not that pleasant."

Now it was his turn to look at her questioningly.

"We could … bind her powers temporarily."

"Mary, you know how expensive getting something done by the witches on the 13th floor is. Their spells are not quality and we don't have the money for that. Praise fate that we don't need to buy a goddamn glamour."

"My mother… Auntie Greenleaf. She can help us. Now I know she kind of dislikes you and Snow since you did burn her tree down but she can help us."

Mary was right. If they were going to do it then they needed to go to Greenleaf.

"I don't know. Should we? It's a big deal."

"Look sheriff, you force people to take glamours which is use of magic so do we bind her powers or not? Basically it is the same thing."

He wasn't sure.

* * *

**A/N: To bind her powers or to not bind them and create drama. Decisions... decisions and more decisions, almost sounds like a conon Telltale game now XD Seriously though, if you were in their shoes, would you bind your child's powers?**

**Please review! I need reviews like I need air!**


End file.
